Calling the Bug
by Loomyladybug
Summary: Chat Noir laughed. "Au revoir, Bugaboo." He said sauntering over to the exit of the museum. Ladybug blushed. "I'm not your Bugaboo!" She yelled. He glances back at her smirking. "You will be one day," he replies disappearing from view. (Thief AU) (UNDER REVISION!)
1. Please Avoid the Flying Chairs

"Hello,bugs and beetles thank you soo much for clicking on this story. So without further ado here is the first chapter of Calling the Bug. (Okay this is last time i rewrite this I promise)

* * *

PROLOGUE 1. _Please Avoid the Flying Chairs_

"Hello, is this the Army?" A sweet voice asked over the phone.

"This is a restricted line how did you get this number?" A stern masculine voice replied. Young woman sighed. She always went through this when calling.

"Devin it's me ,Bridgette."

"Bridgette!" The man's voice brightened. "I have heard from you in ages. So, how's the job going?"

"Amazing, I'm actually in my office right now working on a project." She was fixing a tear in a dress."But that's not the reason why I called."

"I know that, probably have to talk about your _boyfriend,_ "he teased. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"One,he's not my boyfriend." _well,not yet at least. "_ And two, why would I be calling about him?"

"Wait,you haven't heard?" He asked worry starting to creep into his voice.

"Heard what?"she asked

"I-I'll switch you over to the General he should tell you.

"Devin, wait! What do you mean he'll- _BEEP_!"

"Devin!"Bridgette yelled.

"Hello?" An Indian man sighed.  
"Hello, General Walter." Bridgette sighed as she put in the last stitch to the dress.

"Bridgette! What a delightful surprise!" Walter said

"Walter, everything is a delightful surprise to you." She rolls her eyes fondly.

"True, so what did you call for?"

"I'm calling to ask about the suit I made for the Army."

"The General frowned. "Suit? What suit? I-"

"I know. I know. Your trying to keep this classified and everything."

"Bridgette.-"

She cuts him off. "But I really need to make sure this is safe, because if it ever gets into the wrong hands-"

"BRIDGETTE!" Bridgette finally paused in her rant.

"I-We never got a suit." Walter breathed. Slowly a ball of fear started to grow in Bridgette throat.

"What do you mean you never got a suit!?" She shrieked.

Wayzz sighed. "Bridgette, I'm looking through our recent shipments and I haven't gotten anything from you. But-Oooh, we did get another shipment of sunflower seeds. I've got to go down and get some-"

"WAYZZ!" Bridgette growled.

"Whoa, careful Bri. Remember our statu-" Walter warned.

"I DO NOT CARE! If this gets in enemy hands the world could be in danger."she cried

"Bridgette, I think your over exaggerating. The only thing that could possibly be that dangerous are the Miraculouses, but those were destroyed centuries ago and I know you have more sense than to recreate them."

Bridgette laughed nervously, "Yeah, right."

Wayzz groaned, "Mon Dieu. Bridgette, why?"

"Because you asked for a weapon strong enough to defeat Papillon and I told Felix to deliver it to you."

"Felix? I'm sorry Bri, but Felix was terminated months ago."

Bridgette paled "What?" She whispered.

Wayzz sighed and muttered something in Hindu."You know how Felix wasn't one to follow the rules?"

Bridgette nodded even though he couldn't see her."Mhmm?"

"Well, one day he went rogue. He abandoned his troop and left them defenseless with only a few guns. Two of my men didn't make it back," he said gravely.

Bridgette gasped, _he wouldn't..._

"Felix returned a week later with artillery,but I was furious. I demanded him to tell me why he'd abandoned his troop for weapons. He protested that the mission was to get weapons but, I protested everyone should have made back. No one should have died. I put him on parole for a year. He left the room livid and ready to claw my eyes out. I haven't heard from him since.

"Bridgette felt as if she'd been sucker punched. "We need to find out where it is. ASAP."

"I'll send out search party for the miraculous. But first I need to know...which one?"

"The Cat miraculous." She said.

"TIKKI, GODDESS OF LUCK! OUT OF ALL THE MIRACULOUSES YOU COULDN'T HAVE CHOSEN SOMETHING SAFER!"

"Hey! Are you trying to blow my cover?" Tikki looked around her office nervously hoping no one heard.

"Walter ranted into the phone,"And I'm not sorry. You know how dangerous Pla-I mean Felix's powers can be and you still decided to created it! Don't you remember what happened in Tagon?!"

Tikki cringed ,"Yes, I remember. But, that's not the biggest problem right now. We need to find out where Felix is and the suit.-"

Suddenly, Tikki was interrupted by her computer. "Don't be bemused it's just the news! Live from a local pawn shop where Chat Noir has made his latest heist, this is Nadjia Shamack for _La Verite_ news. We've got actual footage of the criminal. No one has been able take even a photo of this notorious criminal without suffering injury and the footage destroyed." The video popped up on the screen

Bridgette examined Chat's outfit. Her eyes widened. "Wait a second is that my suit?! She balls her fists and glares at the screen,"How did that mangy alley cat get a hold of my work?" Then it hit her hard as a brick. "Plagg." She said coldly "That good for nothing rascal lied to me!"

Red energy lingered around her, changing the goddess into her true form. She wore a red and black dress with golden bracelets on her wrist. Her feet were wrapped in gold sandals, her red hair flying everywhere, her beautiful blue eyes ablaze. She began to pace the room causing a red tornado of fabrics, needles, mannequins, chairs, and anything else that wasn't nailed to the floor or wall. "First, he abandoned his troop and leaves them for weapons. Second, he lies to me,tricks me, and gives my work to some criminal! He's been aiding a criminal. He is a criminal! PLAGG, I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

A green flash burst into the chaotic room. Out of it Wayzz appears in front of her,his brown hair flying."Tikki, you need to calm down if you keep this up your gonna blow the roof off this place!" He yells  
Tikki looks up at Wayzz, her eyes full of hurt and anger. "How can I calm down? Don't I have the right to be angry? Don't I have the right to be angry that the one I care about the most about just tricked me and left without a trace?"  
Wayzz sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Yes, you do have a right to be angry but, I know you wouldn't want to hurt innocent people in the process." Wayzz knew Tikki couldn't live with herself if even she hurt a butterfly with her powers.

Slowly, the fire started die from her usually loving eyes. The wind slowed down, the tornado coming to an end as she closed her eyes and sighed."Your right."

Wayzz smiled, his green eyes full of warmth."Thank you. Now, lets fix this mess you've caused." Bridgette looked up glumy. "Which one?"

Wayzz chuckled,"Well, for starters, how about your office?" Tikki's eyes widened. "I did all this?" The room was a disaster. The red walls had pins and needles stuck into them. Fabric was everywhere, mannequin heads and bodies were strewn across the floor even her computer had been impaled with her sewing machine.

Wayzz laughed, "Well, you-know-who isn't here to cause this."  
"Lucky for him.", she muttered. _Or he wouldn't have nine lives anymore_. Wayzz snapped his fingers and in a green flash everything was in its right place.

Wayzz turns back to Tikki. "You should take the day off, clear your head."

Bri shook her head "No, I can't do that. My boss has me working on something that he expects done by next Friday." Tikki protested.

"Too, late. I already sent him an email to your boss telling him that your not feeling well and he let you have the day off."

Tikki looked at him sideways. "For a turtle you sure are stubborn."

"And for a bug you have a fiery temper." He retorted.

"Fair point." She replied.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get a warrant out for Felix's arrest."

"No!", Tikki cried. Wayzz looked at Tikki in question. Tikki took in a long breath. "We can't alert anyone to this...problem. I can handle this. I know how to get the miraculous back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Felix won't get away with this." She glared at her desk. _I'll make sure of that_. Bridgette looked up into Walter's eyes now full of worry stared at her in silence. "Don't worry I'll be careful. I promise."

"Ok," he said but he did not look convinced. "But how are you gonna get close enough to disable it?"  
Bridgette's blue eyes; gleamed with devious mischief.

"Oh, no." Walter knew that look.

"Bridgette, you can't make another Miraculous. That's what got you into this situation in the first place! "

"The redhead smiles deviously,"Too late. I already made one. Well, all of them to be exact."

"Tikiii!" He whined childishly.

"Shhh!" Bridgette glared at him.

Wayzz looked down in embarrassment,"Ok, but please tell me you still have it?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes."Of course,and I know exactly who to give it to." She walked back to her desk and began to pack her things.

Wayzz's eyes widened at Tikki's smugness. "Really, who?"he asked.

She turned back to him and shook her head. "Can't tell you," she replied. "And don't you have some place to be?" Tikki looked at him from across the the room.

Wayzz relented , knowing he wouldn't get anywhere. "Your right, I better head back." Wayzz waved his hand and a green portal appeared.

Tikki nodded."See, you on karaoke night."

"1900?"

"1900. Oh, and Wayzz?" He turned around as he stepped into the portal," You really need to get over your sunflower seed addiction."  
Wayzz blushed gritting his teeth, "I am not having this conversation again." Bridgette laughed shaking her head at her friend before pulling out her phone to text someone.

 _Hey, M meet at the Buttered Baguette 1500_

Bridgette sent the text and dropped the phone into her purse. She had some time to kill since it was only 13:05. So as she walked out her office and planned to by some fabrics and stop by T's place for a bit. She walked over to her pearl white car and headed to the fabric store. That man better hope she doesn't find him.

* * *

OMG! Thank you so much for reading! I already have chapter 2 done. I will update as soon as possible. Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to think and what you would like to happen in the story.(I am sooo tired I have had redo this chapter alot. I hope it was worth it.)  
STAY AMAZING AND MIRACULOUS!


	2. A Walk With A Stubborn Journalist

Thank you so much for following, favoriting ,and,as promised here is chapter 2.(I will use a different format tell me how you like it! BTW: this is going to be marichat or ladynior.)P.S. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually caught Chat Noir on tape!" A brunette squealed as she walked to her apartment with her best friend."This is the best day of my life." The brunette's friend covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shh! What if Chat Noir hears you! You could really get hurt."

Alya rolled her eyes."Don't worry, Chat Noir won't know because he didn't even see me! Plus, the T.V. Station promise to keep me anonymous. So,stop worrying."

The blunette angrily glared at her BFF. "Alya this is serious! Chat Noir has seriously hurt people for just _insulting_ him. Imagine what would happen if he found out your the one who splattered his face across all of Paris." Marinette shuddered at the thought of her friend in a ditch with claw marks all over her.

"Marinette, your such a drama queen. I am going to be perfectly fine. Okay? So chill."

Mari knits her face in worry. Alya sighed.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, the only reason why I posted it was because me and _La Verite News_ made a deal."

Marinette narrowed her eyes to slits at her friend. "Alya, don't tell me you risked your life for a job. _Again_." Mari knew her friend would do some of the most insane stuff for a chance to prove that she deserves to work for _La_ Verite. Once she almost got kidnapped trying to get a scoop for the million dollar corporation. Thankfully, Nino noticed that Alya was late for their date at Andre's ice cream. He called the police, who saved Alya before it was too late. Nino had a heart attack over the situation and put Alya on 'house arrest' for two months to make sure Alya didn't do something like that again. But, it seems Nino's tactic didn't work... unfortunately.

Alya grinned,"Nope, I risked it for an internship."

"WHAT! That's even worse."

Alya silently pulled a orange envelope out of her brown purse.

Mari gave Alya a questioning look."What's this?"

Alya's eyes gleamed with pride. "Just read it."

Marinette opened the letter and silently began to read.

 _Dear Miss_ _Césaire,_

 _Congratulations! You've pulled off the scoop of the century. After careful consideration of your video and letter,I have decided you would be a perfect asset to my team here at La Verite. You've got potential and a fierce will. Unfortunately, you are too young to work at the T.V. Studio. So, until you are of age, you will study under me as my protege. You start Monday 8:00 A.M. sharp. See you then._

 _Sincerely, Trina Lockhart_

Marinette's jaw dropped."No way." Mari looked up to see Alya smiling so big she was shocked her face didn't crack.

"Yes way! I am so happy." Alya squealed in delight."I can't believe they even accepted me. Plus,I'm going to be working under Trina Lockhart. _The _Trina Loackhart!"

Despite herself, Mari grinned. She was right. This is a big deal. Trina Lockhart is legendary. She's covered major news and can make the most dullest of stories interesting. Sometimes she would even cause a firestorm between some of her guests, which would get rave reviews. Marinette didn't really like some of her tactics,but Alya loved her, you could even go as far as to say she idolized her. When they were little, Alya used to stand in front of the television and pantomime her every move. Marinette was shocked that the girl hadn't passed out from the news. Mari knew that if Gabriel Agreste had offered her something like that, she would have died and gone to heaven.

"Oh,my gosh. This amazing Alya!" Marinette hugged Alya and squealed. "Does this mean you'll stop running around Paris trying to take pictures of wanted criminals?"

Alya gave her a Cheshire grin as they walked up the steps to Alya's apartment."I don't know. I think next time I'll go for an interview."

"Alya.." Mari said her voice laced with a threat.

Alya laughed."Kidding. Want to come in?" Alya walked through her door and put her stuff down.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "I wish. I have to go meet Bridgette at the _Buttered_ _Baguette_."

Alya rolled her eyes,"Probably, has to talk about some fashion design."

Marinette nodded,"Definitely."

"Text ya later okay."

" K. Bye Alya.

"Bye, girl."

As Marinette turned to walk of the step she fell right on her face. Alya burst into laughter."Are you okay?"

Marinette picked herself up and walked on with the little dignity she had left."I'm fine!"

Marinette walked down the road and called a taxi. She hopped in and told him where to go.

As she headed down the road to the cafe, she saw something catch her eye and gasped. It was Chat Noir in broad daylight. He looked at her and smirked.

The taxi driver looked back at her concerned,"Are you okay,miss?"

Mari turned to look at the burly taxi driver and then back at the window and sighed with relief. No Chat Noir.

"Yes,everything is fine."

The driver shrugged, "What ever you say,miss."

Marinette laid back in the worn leather of the seat and relaxed. _It was just in my head._

* * *

Phew! Okay, I'm done! And let me clarify, when I say I finished a chapter that means I finished it on paper. By the way La Verite means 'out the truth'. Corny? I know. It was the only thing I can think of. This story is going to be in Mari's POV and every once in awhile I will do a different person. Please review!

 **STAY AMAZING!**


	3. Welcome to the Garage?

Hello, I am the absolute worst writer please forgive for the super late update but good news, it's summer so I should be able to get out chapters quicker. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Mr…" Marinette paused.

"Damocles," the taxi driver replied. "And anytime,miss."

Marinette tipped him a couple of euros and walked up to the door of the Buttered Baguette Cafe'. As she stepped through the door, she was hit with the arousing aroma of baked breads and pastries. It reminded her so much of her parents' bakery. She skimmed through the small cafe and found her friend sitting near a window sill, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

Bridgette, a garment technologist for a fashion label,is the sweetest person in the world. They met at a fashion convention near the Palais Galliera became close friends. She has been her mentor in the fashion world and always knew how to cheer her hair is a beautiful bright burgundy,her eyes a deep indigo blue,a stark contrast to Mari's cerulean blue irises. She wears a long red flowy ankle skirt with a white blouse and red flats. On top of the blouse, she wore a black jacket with emerald earrings, they didn't really go with her outfit but somehow, she made it look good.

As Marinette walked over to her friend, she noticed that she looked exhausted. Her eyes were was sadly gazing out the window.

"Hey, Bridgette.",Marinette said. Bridgette looked up and smiled wearily at the girl.

"Bonsoir, Mari. I'm glad you could make it." she said.

"Are you alright Bri? You seem tired." She asked.

The redhead sighed. "I'm fine." Bridgette picked up her things,ordered a to-go box of cookies, and headed towards the door. "Come on, we better get going."

Mari looked at her confounded,"Wait,your leaving?!"

Bridgette turned back to her, "Yes,are you coming? I'll explain on the way."

With that, Bridgette turned on her heels and walked through the door. Marinette sighed and followed her out the cafe. Right when she steps outside, a nice pearl white car pulls up. The window rolls down to reveal the redhead behind the wheel.

"Hop in", Bridgette said. Marinette still very confused, got in on the passenger side as the car drove off.

"So, where are we going? I thought we were going to talk?" she asked.

Bri smirked. "Oh, we're going to talk just in a more... private place. "

Marinette looked at her mentor with suspicion. "What kind of private place?"

Bridgette smirked, "It's a surprise."

Mari raised her brow. "Ok," she said. She turned to the window looking out wistfully as the houses and streets flew by, the sun set behind them shining a beautiful hue of pink, purple, and orange.

"Bridgette?", she said absently.

"Hmm?",Bridgette asked,her eyes still on the road.

"Are you still volunteering at Musée d'Orsay museum?" Marinette asked.

Bri's eyes darkened. "They released me,"she said.

Marinette gaped. "Why, you told me they wanted you to become a full time employee."

"The musuem got robbed" she said.

"What," she gaped.

Bri's eyes widened. "You haven't heard," she turned on the radio, switching the channel to the news where Trina Lockhart was reporting the latest news.

'...Chat Noir has struck again! Stealing nearly 406,685 euros worth of artifacts and pictures from Musée d'Orsay museum,the attraction had no choice but to close down until the stolen items have been recovered. Mayor Frussel has vowed to capture the notorious thief, but has failed utterly with three of Paris' best officers injured during the theft. For our panel tonight, we have former Mayor Andre Bourgeois, retired Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix,and here representing the National Security Association,General Walter Cache….'

Marinette growled in frustration, "I wished they would just catch him already. There has to be someone in this city that can beat him."

Bridgette looked out at the road silently with a blank look on her face. "I bet there is…,"she said softly.

"Well, what are they waiting for?!" she yelled.

Bridgette jumped nearly hitting another car. Driver yelled, honking his horn at them.

"Next time give a little heads up before you do something like that," Bridgette said.

Mari cringed. "Sorry, it's just...everyone's been complaining about this thief no one's doing anything about it. If I could do anything about that criminal I would."

Bridgette looks back to the road,her face placid as she turns into a nice secluded community.

After passing few houses Bridgette pulled into the driveway of a two floor red brick house. The front of the house was covered with lush green grass with a colorful flower garden. The house was simple, but full of elegance.

"We're here."

Marinette gaped at the house. "Bri,this is your house?"

The redhead smirked as she put the car in park and got out. "Well, yes. I don't live under a rock you know."

"How did you get this place?" She walked up the marble steps where Bridgette was unlocking the maghony wood door.

Bri shrugged, "My boss paid for it,"she said simply. She opened the door and walked in.

Marinette's eyes bulged "Your boss paid for all of th-" she gawked at the interior of the house. It was beautiful.

The chandelier glimmered with a the light of a thousands stars. Marinette looked around the room in absolute admiration. The walls were painted royal blue and floors made of the same wood as the door. All the furniture was a cream color giving the place a cozy atmosphere. To your left a fireplace blazed fierce hues of red, orange,and yellow in front of the couch. To your right, a round table with four chairs was in the corner.

"Bridgette,it's…"Marinette looked around the room.

"Absolutely amazing?" Bridgette suggested. She smiled softly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes,"she breathed. Bridgette pushed off the wall and headed down some steps. She poked her head up over the rail.

"Come on,you haven't even seen the best part." Bridgette ducked back down.

Marinette followed the designer down the steps. When she made it down, she found Bridgette fiddling with a key to a dull looking door.

"Ah ha!" Bridgette said in triumph. She pushed opened the door,which creaked loudly in protest and walked into the black interior. Marinette waited for Bri at the entrance hearing her muttering something about installing a better light switch. Click

The lights turned on giving Marinette a better look at the place. Marinette frowned.

"Bridgette?"Marinette asked.

"Yes?"Bridgette said .

"Why are we in your garage?" Marinette said. The only things in there were gardening tools,a cardboard box, another door,an old mannequin,and some spare fabrics.

Bridgette shook her head and smirked, "Marinette just because someone or something looks normal doesn't mean it is. Remember that," she looked away and sighed. "Look, what I'm about to show you is...dangerous to say the least. I brought here to try on more than just an outfit. But before we go any further, you have to promise me you will never tell anyone about this. Not even your parents can know,not even Alya.,Bridgette stared Marinette straight in eye with a grim look on face.

Marinette stared at Bri,suddenly scared. "Bri,what is going on?"

Not answering the young woman's question,she walked to the center room with Marinette hot on her tail. "What do mean a simple outfit can be dangerous? Have you had coffee today because,no offense, your sounding a little cra-"

Bridgette yelled, "Taches Sur!"

Suddenly,Marinette was surrounded in a mesmerizing storm of red and pink. Marinette gazed through the storm and saw little red bug like creature with big blue eyes floated up to her and for some strange reason she wasn't afraid of it. When the creature was right in from of her, it kissed her right under her bangs. The creature , as quickly as it appeared, it faded away and with it the storm, leaving Marinette in a place that was definitely not the garage.

"Where are we?"she asked.

* * *

Mhwa ha ha! cliffhangers! I'm so bad! (not really)

Oh,that reminds me I will start suggesting stories for you to read that I really like. You don't have to read just a suggestion.

So, here's the first one! (any author I mention or story is not mine unless I say so I just really like these stories and I'm talking about them. I own NOTHING! except the story I'm writing .)

Cat's Eye by ghostgirl19 (I love her work!)

Summary:

A ball is held in Princess Marinette and Prince Theo's honor for their engagement. But with one half of the couple missing and with no best friend to converse with, Marinette is utterly bored and wishes that something would happen. But when that 'something' happens and the notorious bandit Chat Noir strolls in, she wishes she could take it back.

And why does he want to dance with her? Stupid cat...


	4. Cruisin' Down the Street in Bri's Car

Hi, here's another chap enjoy!

* * *

She looked around at her new surroundings. The floor was a black but, firm. The walls were overwhelmingly white with few pictures of some woman that looked a lot like Bridgette, probably her mom, with some guy with shaggy black hair that was kind of cute. In one picture they were posing in front of some beach with what looked like a little girl, probably Bridgette, photobombing the picture with a wide grin on her face. Red hair surrounded her face, making her look like a little pixie. Marinette smiled at the picture.

She turned around and gazed in utter confusion. The room was about as big as her old college gym. The walls were blindingly white with a red haze surrounding them. The floors were made of a black material that felt soft under her feet, but also firm. There were glass displays of what looked like jewels and hair accessories. To her left, a desk with red holographic video footage.

"So, what do you think?" someone said behind her. Marinette turned around to find Bridgette, arms crossed, wearing a sleeveless red short jumpsuit, the legs coming to her knees, the straps intersected at her chest; with this, she wore sleek black thigh high boots. Instead of her usual hairstyle, her long red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was still wearing her earrings, and she kept her bangs. A smile was playing on her lips.

"When did you have time to change?" Mari asked.

"On the way down here." she shrugged.

"Where are we? How did we get here? Is this some weird prank or something?" she asked. Because right now that would make more sense.

Bri laughed and shook her head. "I wish. But, unfortunately, no. This all real. And to answer your question, welcome to Base Lucky Charm," she walked to one of the many glass cases and lifted up the glass covering. Marinette follows her to the case and saw that there was an opened black box containing a pair of red and black spotted earrings, five dots on each earring. Bridgette picked the box and presented it to Marinette.

"Try these on," she said.

Marinette blinked,"What?"

"Try these on." she waved the box for emphasis.

"Bri, I thought we were supposed to be trying on clothes," she said for the second time.

Bri shook her head. "Remember what I told you. I'll explain everything, but first put these on," she said.

"Ok," Marinette replied and placed the jewels in her ears. She shuddered as she felt a string of energy rolled down her spine.

"What now?" she said turning to Bridgette.

"Just say 'Spots on'" Bri said.

"Spots on?" she said.

Once again, she was surrounded by a swarm of bright red and pink lights. But instead of going it away immediately, they swarmed around her, blinding her.

"Woah," she shrieked. "What is happening?!" She squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she heard Bridgette's voice.

"Marinette."

She squeaked. "Yeah?"

"You can open your eyes now."

Marinette looked down to find herself in a tight red black-spotted skin-tight bodysuit. Her hair up in twin pigtails that she hasn't worn since college. A black spotted yo-yo tied to her hip.

"Where are my clothes?! How do I take this off," she asked, trying to look at her back to see if there was a zipper.

The woman shook her head. "That's not important. I need to teach you how to use your new powers."

"Powers? But magic doesn't exist." Marinette looked as Bri tapped around to her waistline and tapped out a pattern.

Bri laughed. "Oh, yes it does. Believe me, or I wouldn't be here right now.

Everywhere she tapped, the area glowed white and popped out little ladybugs, all different colors until they hovered around her in a semicircle.

"These are Ladybombs," she pointed to the ladybugs, "Five spots," then at the yo-yo. "Five bombs. The way you activate them is by pressing the spots on top of the bug's back. You will have exactly 10 seconds before it explodes. You can only use so many at a time, so be careful. " Bri grabbed a red ladybomb on Mari's left hip.

"This is the Flamber ladybomb which causes a fierce explosion of flames." she moved counterclockwise explaining each weapon. "And lastly, the yellow Soleil ladybomb a bright light blinds your opponents momentarily, got it?" Bri asked. Then as quickly as the bombs appeared they went back to the spots on her waist, while Marinette stared in awe.

Marinette looked blankly at Bridgette, slightly dazed before shaking herself out of it. And unintentionally ignoring her question."Wha? What is going on? Why am I dressed in a Halloween costume? How is magic even real and how do you even know about magic? How did we get here? Why is there a pair of magical earrings in your garage and..."

"STOP!" Bridgette yelled. Marinette paused fairly shocked at Bri's outburst. Bridgette blew out a breath relieved she'd been able to cut off her rant before replying. "Marinette, what you are wearing is one of most powerful and ancient relics in history except slightly modified. It holds the very essence of creation and good luck. I can't really explain how I got this but I can say this. Those earrings," Bridgette pointed at the ladybug earrings than to the yo-yo, "and that yo-yo has the power to defeat Chat Noir."

Mari's eyes widened. She swallowed hard waiting to hear the what Bridgette said next. "And your here because you are going to stop him."

Marinette shook her head as if that would make the reality of the situation not real. "I'm sorry Bridgette, you must have the wrong person. I can't do this. I'm a total klutz. Besides, I don't even how to use this thing." She threw the yo-yo and winces accidentally hitting her shin with the weapon.

"I thought you said would do anything to stop Chat Noir," Bri said plainly.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I-I meant like sending an anonymous tip or-or luring him into a trap. Not being a bloody superhero!"

"But Marinette, you're the Chosen One," Bridgette said. "You have so much love and compassion I know you would never abuse the jewels. You take self- defense classes so you already know combat. You're witty, smart and can think outside of the box when need be." Her eyes gleamed brightly. "Whatever you don't know how I can teach you. You're perfect!"

Marinette shook her head. "This hero stuff is not cut out for me. Go find somebody who can actually do the job," she lifts her hands to take off the earrings.

"Wait no! Don't do that!" Bridgette said. As she took off the earrings she felt a cold shiver run down her spine but snubbed the feeling. Mari looked at herself relieved to find her normal clothes on. Glancing up she found Bridgette holding her gut, her eyes contorted in pain. She rushed over lifting Bri up.

"Bridgette are you okay," she asked.

Bri smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just ate something bad, I guess." She looked up at Marinette trying to reassure her through the action only causing the Mari to be even more concerned for her friend. "Are you sure? There's a hospital right around the .."

"I'm fine really," Bri said promptly pushing off Mari's shoulder and heading towards a white door. "Come on. It's getting late we need to get you home before Death hours." She said before opening the door to present another flight of stairs. Mari nodded, following her to the steps.

Ever since Chat's villainous rise to fame the streets of Paris are no longer safe. The death rate tripled, burglaries have skyrocketed, and the police have barely any power against even the pettiest of crimes especially at night. So, the citizens of the capital decided to call this time of night the Death hours, a time where no one lurked outside, doors were locked, windows were barred, and the people hope that they won't be Chat's or any other criminal's next victim.

The duo headed walked up the stairs, past the kitchen and back to thru the door once more to head to the car. Before getting into the vehicle Mari noted that Bridgette had changed back into her normal clothes, but ignored it deciding that she had reached her crazy level for the day. After locking the door, Bri starts the engine to the vehicle, with Marinette riding shotgun. She turns out of the driveway, humming happily to some American song before asking. "So, where are we heading?"

"Rouge Boulevard," she said.

"Rouge Boulevard,"Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, turn right at the next intersection."

"Oh, I know where to go. I'm just curious about how you even afford a place like that. Don't get me wrong I don't think your broke or anything but um...Isn't that place kind of rich kid central?" Bri rambled nervously tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

Mari laughed at her remark. "I get what you mean about the Boulevard. I'm rooming with the daughter of the owners, they're pretty close with my parents so as a favor, they let me split an apartment with her for free." She paused pressing her lips together. "Chana Dolinsky, to exact. I think she told me something about modeling for Waspe industries."

"Ah, Chana Dolinsky" Bri paused before snapping her fingers. "I heard that before Waspe offered her the job, Gabriel Agreste personally asked for her, but declined saying she'd never work for an arrogant lowlife like him. I also heard it was pretty funny," she chuckled.

Mari looked at her in shock. "How did you hear that," she asked. Chana had never told her anything about talking to Gabriel Agreste. The car passed under a bridge causing artificial light to illuminate eerily on Bri's face.

"I have my ways," Bri said smugly. Mari raised a brow.

" How come we haven't heard this on the news? "

"Well, let's just say Mr. Agreste bribed every news station to never speak of the incident. So, let's just keep this between you and me."

Mari nodded slightly bemused at the situation. She made a mental note to ask Chana about this later.

Bri paused. "You can keep the earrings."

Mari looked at her confused before it dawned on her. " Bridgette, I told you I'm not doing this hero thing for you." She said plainly. There was no way Bridgette was going to talk her into this. Not this time.

"I know but just... think about it okay? I'll feel better knowing that you have them."

Marinette shrugged not really liking the arrangement before changing the subject.

For the remainder of the ride, Mari chatted with Bri about mundane things like school, work, and fashion. Right when they were rounding the last block to Rouge Boulevard, suddenly Mari felt the car sputter and cough, causing Bridgette to pull over by a closed hair salon.

Bri groaned looking at her dashboard. "Out of gas."

"Don't you have a spare gallon in your trunk," she asked.

Bri brightened popping the trunk open and got out of the car. "Great thinking sugar cube. Be my look out for me will ya?" Mari followed her lead and head for the trunk. She watched as Bri sifted through the trunk while simultaneously looking out for any danger. Soon, Bridgette came up with a red plastic gallon. She shook it a couple of times before frowning.

"What is it," Mari asked.

"It's empty."

"What?!" Bri always kept a spare full before going out. This was unlike her.

"Well, not entirely but it's not enough to get you to RB. Lucky us" Bri grumbled as she flung the bottle into the trunk.

"Can't you just call somebody to pick us up?" Surely, someone Bri knew could get to them, the woman has contacts in the North Pole. _Can a person even get service there?_

"I'll try," Bridgette said dialing a number. Minutes passed before she hung up. Marinette asked if anyone was coming. Bri shook her head.

"They're not picking up and all my other friends are on the other side of town so there's no point in calling them."

"I'll call Chana and tell her to pick us up." She pulls out her phone. "Annnd my batterie's dead. Great," she muttered.

Bri put her head in her hands. "This is all my fault, " she moaned. "I should have never invited you to my house this late at night. I should have remembered to put some gas in my car. I could have sworn it was full yesterday. Now we're stuck out here with no way to get you home and in the middle of death hours no less!"

Marinette walked over to the distraught woman and hugged her. "It's okay Bridgette." She paused trying to think of a way to cheer her up. "Remember that time I told you how I lost Manon in the mall?" She asked.

Bri looked up and giggled. "That was pretty funny. Didn't mall security find her in a candy store eating chocolate?"

"She ate 112 francs worth of chocolate. I couldn't buy a new fabric because of that girl," she grumbled. "But that's not the point. I had an hour before I had to bring her back to her mom. I freaked out. I asked anyone that passed by me had seen Manon. All of them just shook their heads until finally, someone told me to go to mall security. You know how the rest goes."

"So what was the point of this story?" Bri asked.

"The point is that the solution to a problem may be found the least expected place. It's not always easy to but the important thing is to stay positive and don't give up. There's always a way out of things."

"What is this some cliche sitcom? I'm supposed to be giving you the pep talk not the other way around," she chuckled.

"Eh, we all need a little motivation every now and then don't we?" Mari smiled before letting her go. "Now, let's find a way to get us both home."

Bri nodded, before closing the truck door and getting up on the sidewalk. "We could always go on foot," Bridgette suggested. "It should take us... thirty minutes tops if we speed walk."

Mari creased her brows in concern. "What about your car?" she asked. It was Death hours after all. Someone could easily break in and highjack it.

Bri blew a raspberry. "It'll be fine. There's nothing in there that's of value. Well, unless you count old lipstick tubes to be worth anything," she said nonchalantly.

Mari shrugged still kind of uncomfortable about the entire situation. "Ok, then I guess we're ready-" Mari froze hearing a sadly familiar voice. _Oh, no. Not again._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

I finished it! I'm so proud of myself. I'm just gonna say for the record I, Loomyladybug, shall be a slow writer. I actually already wrote up to chapter 10 I believe on paper. So when I try to convert it online I always change something so that's also a good reason why I update late. Oh, that reminds me I need some beta readers because sometimes I read over my chaps and certain things here and there make me cringe so I believe some of you guys out there are cringing so I feel like I need one. If you're interested comment below. I'm looking for someone who has a lot more experience in writing. Also if anyone finds a flaw in my work please let me know I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and everything else I really appreciate them. PEACE!  
Suggestion:  
Friends By Day, Enemies By Night  
By: dristi5683  
With Chat Noir now working for Hawk Moth, Marinette must learn why and bring him back to her side...or defeat them both. To make matters worse, university will soon start and she's moving in with a roommate: A.A. Whoever that is. Crockpot burn. Touch of marichat; ultimately adrienette


	5. I need to revise (READ IMPORTANT NOTICE)

Hello, I'm afraid it has happened. My worst fear. I'm. going. to. revise. I can't keep going with pouring out this poor quality writing. I've been rereading the chapters I have posted thus far and I am ashamed in the work I have done. There are to many grammatical errors that it's just down right embarrassing. Plus I believe I also need to fix plot errors and have my work in a more stable place. I'm not giving up on this story. I absolutely love this idea and I will move forward with it. I just need to fix my writing. I will have this story deleted when I finish the revised work. It may take weeks, months,or all the way to season 3 of the canon show. But this will be done. Thank for your support so far and I apologize if I have disappointed anyone. Stay Miraculous and amazing. :)


End file.
